prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Izumi Miku
is a main character of Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. Miku is a transfer student attending the Arisugawa Academy. Miku is a young girl with a graceful nature, who can become very passionate and is determined to become stronger and grow over her past. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of miracles. Miku's actually a fairy from Wonderland named . Her catchphrase is . Personality Mikuru is an inexperienced fairy who originally came from Wonderland but was forced to leave the magical country when it was destroyed. Mikuru seems to truly admire Gâteau and is determined to do nearly everything to support him. She also seems to have high hopes in Pretty Cure. However, Mikuru has no confidence in herself and is even too shy to share her honest thoughts. This is why she seems to be a bit arrogant towards others. Mikuru gets easily scared by the people around her. Appearance Miku's appearance resembles the one of a cat. She is slightly taller than an adult's hand and has white fur. She wears a pink bow next to her left ear. Her eyes are green colored. She wears a pink ribbon around her neck, that is tied together and hold by a light pink gem. The fur around her paws is pale pink colored. Relationships *'Gâteau:' TBA *'Komiya Otome:' TBA Etymology Izumi - Izumi comes from meaning "harmony", combined with meaning "spring" or "fountain". Izumi can be translated as "spring of harmony" or "fountain of harmony". Miku - Miku comes from Mikuru's actual name, which can be translated to "miracle". However, Miku is also a Japanese given name for girls. It comes from meaning "beautiful", combined with meaning "long time". However, Miku can also comes from 未来, which means "future" in Japanese. - Mikuru might come from the Japanese pronounciation of Miracle, . However, it could also be an anagram to "milk", which would fit the season's sweet theme. Cure Maiden is Mikuru's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Maiden holds the power of the sparkling miracle. Much like Miku, Maiden is ver passionate and determined. She has a great sense of justice and can't stand seeing others being harmed. Cure Maiden has great strength, however, she has yet to learn how to use them correctly. Attacks *'Miracle Espoir:' Cure Maiden's first attack, which she can only perform with her Rose Bouquet. While performing the attack, Cure Maiden calls out for the power of the miraculous star. *'Sweets Time!:' Cure Maiden, Biscuit and Camomile's group attack, which is used in the final arch of the season. Super Sweet Cure Maiden is Izumi Miku's super Pretty Cure form she takes in Sweets Time Pretty Cure!: Aoi bara no seikaku, kasutera hime no wandārando!!. Super Sweet Cure Maiden, Biscuit and Camomile are blessed by the power of the magical sweets, combined with the power of the sunny hibiscus flower. All together, the Cures can perform Super Sweet Sparkle. Transformation "Tick-tock, Pretty Cure Unlock My Heart!" is the official transformation phrase used by Izumi Miku in order to transform into Cure Maiden in Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, she needs the Twinkle Clock. Songs Trivia *Mikuru shares her voice actress with Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Miku shares her given name with Kenjou Miku a minor character from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. References Category:Fairies Category:Sweets Time Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures